


Drip

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: ScienceBrosWeek2019 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Coma, Confusion, Delusions, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Science Bros Week, Science Bros Week 2019, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce comes home from a conference and there's something wrong with Tony's sink. Until neither are true.***SBW 2019 Prompt 2: Drip





	Drip

Tony woke with a start, heart pounding. He squinted at the bright light above his bed before FRIDAY faded it down. He coughed a little, his chest feeling off. But he'd felt weird for a couple days now, especially since Bruce was out of town. He attributed the excess weirdness to the nightmare he knew was rolling around in the back of his mind. Something with lots of explosions and getting knocked around in the suit, nothing too bad. Pushing himself out of bed, exhaustion still weighing him down, he exited his bedroom and yawned as he stumbled blearily into the kitchen, pleased when he heard the coffee already brewing. AI sure had its perks. He wiped the crust from his eyes, sitting at the kitchen island. The sleek design of stainless steel that had welded himself never ceased to please him. He pulled out his phone, but, oddly enough, he had no notifications. Not even an update from FRIDAY about Peter, which never seemed to end. Nothing. Upon further inspection, his email inbox had been emptied, along with his messaging apps. In fact, he didn't even have a single new Youtube video. Suspicious, but hoping to have a good, normal day, he closed out of his phone and went over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee when he noticed a soft patter of water. He glanced over to see his sink dripping. Tony sighed, and set down his mug. 

"Alright," Tony muttered, knees cracking as he bent down to look at the pipes underneath, "Who's the disappointment?" he asked, frustrated that there was a blemish in his own handiwork. Except there was no water in his cabinet. He frowned. "Well, Stark, you've officially lost it." 

"Hey, Tones." 

Tony whipped around, hitting his head on the top of the cabinet. "Ow," he grumbled, then turned his attention to the new occupant of his kitchen. "Bruce?" The doctor stood in the doorway. "I thought you were still in Canada for another week." 

Bruce stepped nervously into the kitchen. "I know I haven't been around as much as I should be." 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Chill, Banner. You were at a conference, I'm not heartbroken," he chuckled, finally pouring himself a scalding cup of coffee, stirring the spoon full of sugar. He leaned against the kitchen sink while Bruce hovered at the edge of his island. 

"But it's so hard to see you like this," Bruce continued. Tony furrowed his brow. The dripping came back and he glanced behind himself. Sure enough, the cold water handle was just slightly turned out. He righted it. "I wish I could know that you're still listening, that you're still here." 

Tony set down his mug. "Bruce what are you talking about?" He looked around his kitchen, incredulous. "I'm literally talking to you right now. What did I do that makes me hard to look at?" He chuckled, even as his chest twinged. "Certainly not this face." He smiled but it was pained as Bruce continued to avoid his eye. 

"I miss you."

Tony shook his head. "I missed you too. Canada sucked, I'm glad you came home early, but-" 

"I just want you to come home," Bruce continued softly, finally resting his hands of the back of a high top chair. 

"We're standing in my kitchen," Tony deadpanned. But he twitched nervously, glancing around. He saw the sink dripping again, each drop like an alarm in the back of his ear, telling him that something was wrong. He turned off the faucet. 

"To work in the lab the way we used to." Bruce seemed oblivious to Tony's annoyance and confusion. "To sleep in my bed again." 

Tony stepped forward, drawing Bruce's searching eyes toward himself. "When did that end Bruce? Last I checked we didn't go on a break. We can always start right back up, no questions asked. You know that." He reached across the counter. "You know me." 

"So much has happened." Bruce turned away, ignoring Tony's vulnerable offer. 

"Not with me," Tony disagreed. "I'm the same old Tony Stark. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Everyone just wants you to come home." 

"To the Compound?"

Bruce nodded, eyes wavering. "Especially Peter. He comes to visit every day, but I don't think he ever says anything." 

"He can always come to the Tower. I miss Underoos, why don't we call him to come over for dinner. I haven't been called old enough this month," Tony joked. 

"He just waits," Bruce sighed. 

"Then I'll text him. What should we get? He likes Thia, right?" 

"He's good at that unlike me." 

Tony bit his lip. "You're not listening Bruce. And if you wanted to talk to me while you were in Canada, you could have always called. I've had no notifications." Tony paused. The sink began dripping again, but he didn't stop it. "I've had  _ no _ notifications." 

"You've made me so impatient." Bruce wasn't talking to him. He was speaking above Tony. His dream trickled back in tandem with the drip. An unexpected explosion in the middle of a mission. "I love you for that." Tony was in the armor, but his helmet was off. The battle was over, he was talking to Cap. "I love you, Tony." A bomb went off behind him. He was knocked forward, bright lights flashing and suddenly nothing. "Just wake up so that I can tell you that for real." Then he woke up in his bed. "Please, wake up."

But he wasn't home. He focused on the constant drip of the faucet. The pain in his chest. He searched for the constant white noise that was currently absent until the blip of a heart rate monitor and the pull of an IV tugged at his consciousness. "Bruce?" 


End file.
